Power Impact
& |class = Energy Sphere |similar = Big Bang Attack Big Bang Crash Omega Blaster }} is an energy sphere utilized by Jiren. It is his signature technique. Overview The user pulls their hand back, charging a red energy blast, and then pushes their hand forward, firing the attack. The user can also guide the attack wherever they choose. Once the blast hits and "grabs" the target, it will travel as far as its user wills it to be and then finally release a massive explosion. Usage and Power Jiren first used this attack during the Tournament of Power to stop Kale's rampage. It was powerful enough to stop her in one blast. Jiren then tried to attack Ribrianne with this technique but Vegeta beat him to it. In his bout with Goku, when Jiren defeats Super Saiyan Blue Goku, he uses Power Impact in an attempt to knock Goku off the stage; however, Goku manages to grab the edge of the stage and so avoids being eliminated. After blocking Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku's final attack, Jiren defeats him by blasting him away with this technique, but Hit's intervention distracts Jiren long enough to prevent him from dealing the finishing blow to Goku. Jiren later uses this against Hit to eliminate him after Jiren shattered the Time Prison and knocked Hit back. During his fight with Vegeta, Jiren used this attack to send Vegeta across the fighting stage and almost off of it. However, Vegeta managed to deflect it thus preventing himself from being eliminated. When at full power, Jiren uses a more powerful variant where he makes and combines two small "ki" balls then charges it to make a normal Power Impact however when he fires it, the fireball massively increases in size making this attack can be very devastating. It can easily break multiple Android Barriers and it took Android 17 self destructing to completely stop the blast. This attack can also be used as a defense. As shown when Jiren used it to block then counter Goku's Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha. Goku was blown away by the attack. During his second bout with Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, Jiren used an extremely powerful Power Impact by charging up to a massive level of strength and compressing it to palm size. However, Goku, after completing Autonomous Ultra Instinct, was able to catch the orb and dispel it with ease. After breaking through his own limits, Jiren's Power Impact becomes more of a beam than a ball and it's destructive power is more powerful then ever before with it being able to overwhelm a Kamehameha from Autonomous Ultra Instinct Goku. When Goku's Autonomous Ultra Instinct abilities fade away due to the sheer stress and concentration strain brought upon him, Jiren tries once more to eliminate the Saiyan with his Power Impact. However, as Goku is blown away, Frieza fires a focused kiai to knock Goku back onstage. Variations *'Counter Impact' - A close range version where Jiren appears in front of a distracted opponent and blasts them. *'Overheat Magnetron' - A close range version of the Power Impact. Jiren blocks the opponent's attack with his hand, then blasts the opponent away with a powerful Power Impact. *'Colossal Slash' - A larger two-handed version. *'Heatwave Magnetron '- After breaking through his limits, Jiren was able to uztilize a beam variant of this attack. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' The move appears as Jiren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dokkan Battle, and FighterZ. In Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 2 DLC, Power Impact appears as one of Jiren and Future Jiren's Super Skills which can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in New Parallel Quest 120: "Whis's Special Training" which is randomly dropped by the final Jiren copy during an Ultimate Finish. The technique can be charged and when fully charged Jiren crosses his hands and turns his back and says "Farewell". If the fully-charged blast hits an opponent then the user's Ultimate Skills will be powered up temporarily. Gallery References es:Impacto de Poder Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy Sphere attacks